Dates, Good Fruit
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: I couldn’t see anything, my eyes were probably covered with bandages. My body, I could barely feel it, I guess I over did it some. I remember Inuyasha, but he didn’t see me..All he saw was Kikyou. I..laid there watching..but he didn’t even see me...Why...


I couldn't see anything, my eyes were probably covered with bandages. My body, I could barely feel it, I guess I over did it some. I remember Inuyasha, but he…he didn't see me…All he saw was Kikyou. I…laid there watching…but he didn't even give me the time of day…Inuyasha…how could you…

----------Flashback----------

I stand looking out over the surroundings of the forest from the top of a roof. I got kinda used to being high, being around Inuyasha all the time, so it felt right somehow. Besides, I only wanted to get a glimpse of the small village we found.

"Oy! Wench, what the hell are you doing up there?" I hear Inuyasha's voice coming from the open window I had used to climb out. He sounded pissed, but not really mad, more worried probably.

I just smile as I let my hand fall from my forehead, after surveying enough of the village then look down at the hanyou's head, which is now sticking out of the window. "I just wanted to see how big the village was is all, no need to have a cow Inuyasha."

"Keh, if you wanted to do that, you should've told me. You know better than to get on roofs by yourself. What if you fall? I wouldn't be there to catch you, ya know." Inuyasha says, obviously not looking towards me, but it's okay. I know he means well. He jumped out of the window and amazingly he landed right beside me on the roof.

Though I knew he would land, I guess I didn't prepare myself for the small shock wave when he would land because I lost my footing. Isn't that convenient.

But strong arms caught me, and I knew I was safe from falling. My eyes tilted up towards the owner of the arms that caught me, catching Inuyasha's eye. I smile at him and nod my head as a thanks. He gives me a look as if he's saying, "Next time I'll let you fall because you didn't listen to me." I hold down my giggle as he sets me straight so I could stand on my own once again.

I glance to him, seeing his eyes roam over the area as I had just done. "See anything evil?"

It so funny, how you can just talk to him and he really never looks directly at you. It's like, if he looks straight into my eyes, he'll turn to stone as if I was a gorgon. But by the way his ears twitch at the sound of my voice, I know he's listening and he's talking to me, directly.

"No…ever since that damn Naraku retreated, everything's been quiet. I thought the demons would be happy that Naraku's gone for now, but it's like they're still all scared stiff." He blinked then looked down at me, his eyes catching mine for only but a few seconds before looking away. "C'mon, let's get back inside, you don't need to be up here when it's so cold."

I made a face at him, "I like it up here, dinner won't be ready for about another 10 minutes and I wanna see the sunset." I shift my eyes back towards the red sky, watching as the sun begins to lower it's awesome self below the horizon.

I heard Inuyasha shift then snort. I turn my gaze to him to find that he had taken off is outer kimono and laid it over my shoulders. I smile at his kind gesture.

"Then if you're gonna stay out here…you need that, don't want you catching a cold." He crossed is arms, looking into the sky as well.

I cuddle with the red material and pull it tightly around my body, feeling a sudden gust of chilly wind. I can feel Inuyasha's gaze on me, making me feel warm. Knowing he would stay here with me until I decided to go inside, I planted myself down onto the roof. Of course he sat right next to me only seconds later. I smile then lean towards him, laying my head on his shoulder for a bit of warmth from the cold.

My smile only widened when I feel his head gently lay against my head. Feeling the rush of the moment, my eyes drift shut. Okay okay, so maybe our heads touching isn't that big but considering how even the feel of Inuyasha's eyes on me makes me blush, touching is a big step. I tried with all my might not to blush, but I don't know if I succeed or not, I didn't even care.

I literally held my breath when the sun began to disappear, thinking this would be a perfect date if Inuyasha even knew what a date was. I can feel my cheeks getting warm at the thought. Of course Inuyasha doesn't know what a date is…He's from this time, to him, a date would probably be a good thing to eat. (AN: Dates are the fruit of the date palm.)I held back a giggle, not wanting to spoil the moment.

But a scream beat me to it.

Inuyasha's head lifts up and then he stands, looking around, ears alert. I quickly stand then look to him, "What was that? A woman? Where did it come from?" Ha, we'll see if he knows everything.

His ears twitch once again then I see his nose perk up, his usually position when he sniffs. Then he turns his head towards the forest. He doesn't say a word and he doesn't even move. But when I look towards where his stare is, I see a faint light and then a snake like figure glide over the trees. Kikyou.

My heart felt as if it were being pumped dry from all my blood. Kikyou was around, and Inuyasha would no doubt go to her. Ha, so much for our "date."

I know Inuyasha probably felt really awkward, he didn't even move. Maybe he had developed some consideration over the year, but then again, you never know. I turn towards Inuyasha, silently taking off his haori he had kindly gave me then hold it out to him.

His attempt to look at me was pitiful, but I couldn't blame him. He slipped on his haori then his eyes turned to me. But what came out of his mouth made me nearly fall off the roof and into oblivion…

"Let's get inside…it's too cold to stay out here." I couldn't believe it…He had turn down a chance to see Kikyou, not that I was complaining but…I just couldn't believe it…

I clear my throat then blink, I thought it was an illusion my cruel mind played on me, but he was still there, waiting on my answer. I nodded then followed him down to the roof. He jumped down onto the small porch only about 10 feet from the roof. I could've climb down, but I didn't want to miss the chance to be in his arms. I hope that didn't sound too selfish. Closing my eyes, hoping he would catch me instead of getting high of Kikyou's scent, I slipped off the roof and to my surprise, he had caught me.

I smiled on the inside, knowing that tonight…Inuyasha would be noticing me, not Kikyou.

……………………..……

Dinner was great, pork and rice, very nice. Hey, I just rhymed, oh sorry. I had stolen a few pieces of pork from Inuyasha's place, he gave me a growl in response, instead of scaring me, it made me giggle. Sango and Miroku were also playing a few "games" of their own at dinner. Miroku would take his chopsticks and lovingly feed Sango a few pieces of pork and Sango would take his cup of sake and hold it to his mouth, slowly pouring the liquid into his mouth until he nodded and she would stop so he could swallow. It made me wonder about those two and how close they were getting.

After seeing the flirting games of the two, I had decided to see if Inuyasha would go for anything. So I had picked up his cup of sake and held it out to him when he laid down his chopsticks. He had just looked at me funny then grabbed the cup away from me. He had said, "Keh, wench get your own stuff if you want a drink." It was so sad it was funny. Once that didn't work I just gave up on the flirting with food tricks and finished my meal in silence.

By the time everyone was done it was already night. The inn we were staying at had given us 2 rooms. Usually we would've split by gender, but…the way Miroku and Sango were looking at each other at dinner, I had other thoughts…

"Inuyasha! I'm soo scared! There's a monster in my room!" I knew my attempt seemed pitiful and stupid, but I would do anything for my best friend to let her have a night alone with her admirer.

I heard Inuyasha snort, "What are you talking about wench?"

I continued on, he'll have to sleep in the same room with me, as well as Shippou, then Miroku and Sango could get better acquainted. "Stay in my room, no monster will be stupid enough to attack me when you're around, please?" Even I would want to smack me, I wondered what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Keh…" Without another word he walked into the room with all of my stuff. Got him, I thought. With a wink to Sango, I skipped into my room.

It's amazing how in just seconds, a quiet situation can turn into such a ruckus! Well, as unbelievable as it is, the once quiet room that Shippou and Inuyasha was in turned into a mess! All of my stuff was scattered everywhere and Shippou was running away from Inuyasha. I sighed then walked towards the two.

Shippou instantly jumped into my arms and Inuyasha snarled, "You little runt!"

I looked down at Shippou, "What did Inuyasha do this time?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I heard him snarl again but ignored him.

"He was trying to eat me! I swear!" Shippou was close to tears before I kissed his forehead and his eyes dried up in a split second. He turned his head and must have made a face because Inuyasha growled and his hand reached out for the kitsune. But before I could pull Shippou away, Inuyasha had snatched him away and began to hit him in the head.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Man, I love what word.

When I saw Inuyasha fall to the ground, I grabbed Shippou and pet his head, "What happened?"

Shippou sniffed and looked up at me, "All I said was-"

But before he could tell me, Inuyasha has rose and snatched Shippou once again. "Shut up you little runt!"

I sighed, must've been something that Inuyasha didn't want him to say in front of me…Oh well, I'll have him tell me at night when Inuyasha falls asleep. I sat Shippou down then grabbed my bag. I had just bought some new pajamas and I wanted to try them on, secretly I wanted to see Inuyasha's response to the silk…I blushed at the thought but kept my face hidden by my hair. Once I got my pjs, I stood and walked out of the room, ignoring the two as they continued to argue.

The night air was cool, even inside I could smell the night. Thoughts of Inuyasha chasing after Kikyou were far from my mind, and that's the way it should be. I walked into the changing room, Sango had just walked out and said a goodnight to me, I smiled back at her.

When I undressed, the cold hit me hard. No wonder Inuyasha wanted to get inside fast, it had to be at least 20 degrees outside and since there's no such thing as electricity, he was only watching out for me and my safety. It made me smile, the way he always showed he cared in the smallest ways. I shook my head then began to slip into my silk purple pajamas, got 'em at a yard sale for only 15 bucks! Now that was a great deal. The top of the blouse covered my entire top half…with the exception of the one place that needed to covered. I knew showing off a little cleavage was maybe a bit much, but Inuyasha's a guy, he likes that stuff right?...I hope. The bottoms were a bit better than the top. Actually, a lot better, the only thing bad was the cut of them. They were a bit of low riders, kinda funny when you talk about it, you usually think about jeans, but I'm digressing…So they were somewhat low at the top, and the top was a bit short, showing about 2 or 3 inches of my stomach. I wanted to look in a mirror actually, maybe I did look good. And this time hopefully Inuyasha thought so too…

After I got changed, I walk back to the room to find that Shippou was now curled up on my sleeping bag…and Inuyasha was gone.

I should've known better than to think he would actually hang around here rather than go see Kikyou. Kikyou. Kikyou. Kikyou…That's probably all he thought about. Maybe that's what Shippou was going to tell me, 'Inuyasha doesn't love you at all, he just thinks of you as a jewel protector! He loves Kikyou and once we defeat Naraku, he's gonna go to hell with her! And forget about you!'…Okay, maybe that sounded too blunt, but summed up, that's probably all that was on Inuyasha's mind.

I gave a slight sigh, I was used to Inuyasha's disappearing acts lately. It was funny, when Inuyasha and Shippou were fighting and I was watching…the room felt oddly warm and friendly. Now that he was gone and I was alone consciously, I could really tell how cold it was that night. Without another word, I just dropped my clothes beside my bag and walked to the window. I pulled back the old style shades, which really did help keep most of the cold out, cause when I opened it, I nearly froze! The wind was probably just waiting for me to open it, thinking it'd take advantage of this sad lonely girl. It was cold. That's all I could pretty much think. Cold.

I blinked when I saw a fleeting of light scatter across the sky. A shooting star! So I did what any 9 year old girl would do…not that I'm 9, but I doubt any other 16 year olds wish on stars, it still seemed childish. But I did close my eyes and wished. I want…I want something to happen soon. Not exactly good…but not bad. Excitement, just anything!...But it's only a wish. I wouldn't know if it would ever come true…

……………………..……

Hey, hope you all like it so far. Please review so I can see how this one's going. Either way, I'll still finish this one as well as those others! And the title will soon make sense, and trust meh, it'll be great, just like the taste of dates.


End file.
